The World Health Organization estimates that malaria infects over 300 million people, causes serious disease in over 150 million individuals, and claims 1 to 2 million lives a year. It is the most destructive single infectious agent of mankind in the Third World. Furthermore, it is responsible for more human energy loss, debilitation, loss of work capacity, and economic damage than any other human ailment facing the world today. The specific aim of this proposal is the test novel carrier molecules for delivery of anti-malarial and anti-parasitic agents. Based on preliminary information, we believe that molecules will be readily taken up by Plasmodium falciparum-infected erythrocytes (as well as other parasitic microorganisms) and result in the suppression of parasite growth. It is our clear intention to test, develop, and patent the use of these carrier molecules as novel vehicles for drug delivery.